Tinta
by Neyade
Summary: Y como con Sirius, hay que recurrir constantemente a la tinta para poder seguir adelante. ¿Que más da si se usa tinta negra, china y azulada, o sangre pura y risas secas y caninas? Seguirá siendo tinta, a su extraña pero reconfortante manera. SiriusRemus


**Me presento con una sonrisa total y angelicalmente falsa. Debo deciros algo, estaba esperando con tooodo mi negro corazoncito que para el reto de hpflashfic me tocara un Remus/Sirius y así quedarme a gusto presentando esto. No ha sido así T.T y ahora no se que hacer, así que para darme una alegria, lo subo y le pongo una velita a la Santa de los reviews y no a Voldy, porque he decidido que la "bondad" de este no me satisface lo suficiente ¬¬**

**Y como al final siempre acabo haciendo las notas de autor más largas que el mismo texto, me limito a desear desde aquí, que os guste todo esto.**

**Disclaimer:**** Buff... Cada vez que digo esto, es como si una parte de mi corazón se desgarrase (la que había decidido adoptar a Remus y a Sirius sin mi sagrado permiso a medida que iba escribiendo ¬¬) peeero, me sepa mal o no tengo que decirlo. No, todo esto NO es mío, ni lo va a ser nunca.**

**Tinta**

A veces me pregunto como puede ser tan tocapelotas, y como cojones lo hace para que todo tienda a recordarme a él incluso cuando _no quiero_ hacerlo, pues constantemente estoy encontrando cosas que, de una forma algo retorcida y complicada, me recuerdan a Sirius de una manera u otra.

En este caso, lo que me ha hecho pensar –nuevamente- en él, es la tinta. La tinta que en este momento me mancha los dedos, me ensucia las uñas, mordidas y ahora mismo algo negruzcas, y deja largos y elegantes surcos en el papel.

Tinta negra, tinta china, tinta que cuando mojas la pluma en ella deja caer un par de gotas en el borde del bote, tinta que si le da la luz parece que tenga matices azulados, tinta...

Tinta negra, china, que gotea, con matices azulados, tinta que es como el pelo de Sirius, oscura y brillante, pero siempre tinta, al fin y al cabo.

Pues la tinta huele bien, con un olor especial que no gusta a todo el mundo pero que a mí sí, al igual que Sirius. Y que además es algo constante en mi Merodeadora existencia, otra vez como Sirius. Pues la uso a todas horas y para cualquier tipo de cosa.

Para tomar apuntes a velocidad supersónica mientras, al mismo tiempo, estoy pensando en el sujeto de pelo negro atado en una coleta, fino y lacio, de ojos gris azulados que está sentado tres mesas atrás molestando a Severus Snape y haciéndose notar. Algo que por lo visto le gusta especialmente y no es capaz de dejar de hacer.

Para pasarme tardes enteras junto a Lily haciendo los complicadísimos deberes de Aritmancia –según Sirius y James- para la profesora Vector. Deberes que seguramente serán para un par de semanas más tarde, como mínimo.

Para dibujar enormes y lanudos perros negros -que se parecen sospechosamente a la forma animaga de Sirius- en pergaminos llenos de anotaciones y frases tachadas, que de seguro después tiraré a la basura.

Para escribir notas que voy a dejar en la cama, la mesa o entre mis libros, y así poder recordarle a Peter que mi chocolate _no se toca_, bajo pena de una muerte dolorosa y llena de pústulas, que James sepa que si sigue en ese plan con lo del baile de fin de curso, Lily se va hartar de él definitivamente y le dará con el libro de Encantamientos en la cabeza si es que la suerte aún le acompaña, y sobretodo, para que Sirius sea consciente de que su cama es **la de la derecha**, y la mía **la de la izquierda**, así que no quiero volver de la reunión de prefectos y encontrármelo con su pelo del color del carbón desparramado sobre mi almohada, los zapatos llenos de barro aún puestos, y roncando, sonora y tranquilamente, entre mis anteriormente blancas e inmaculadas sábanas.

Además de todo esto, la tinta es líquida y cambiante, y tiene la admirable capacidad de servir para crear miles, ¿que digo miles? Millones, de locas pero definitivamente agradables fantasías. Que es exactamente para lo que me sirve a mi "el cabrón de pelo negro y ojos grises que sale de la ducha sin nada más que una demasiado pequeña toalla en las caderas y goteando agua cada mañana, haciendo que las ganas que tenía ayer de tirarme directamente a su cuello no sean nada comparadas con las que tengo hoy".

Pero también, otra vez igual que Sirius, la tinta es terriblemente amarga. Y si cometes la horrorosa imbecilidad de probarla, te dejará un fuerte sabor en la boca, para recordarte durante unas cuantas horas -aunque tu no necesites nada para acordarte de eso-, que ha estado allí, y que si fuera por él, tu boca sería de su propiedad -sin dar nada a cambio, como es _obvio-_, permanentemente.

Y como con Sirius, hay que recurrir constantemente a la tinta para poder seguir adelante, tanto si es para llenar un montón de pergaminos con mi pequeña y apretada letra, como si es para escribir en las, espero que largas y aceptablemente felices páginas, del libro de mi vida. Que más da que use tinta negra, china y azulada, o sangre _pura_ y risas secas y caninas, seguirá siendo tinta, a su extraña pero reconfortante manera.

Y al final, siempre acabo llegando a la misma, a veces fatídica y a veces demasiado agradable conclusión.

Sea tinta negra, china, que gotea, azul y cambiante, o un Sirius gamberro, devastador, amante de los Beatles y los Rolling Stones, demasiado perruno para el bienestar de mi -hasta ahora estable- cordura, con su sonrisa demoledora y su sinceridad apabullante, son necesarios para mí, tanto como lo son los libros de Oscar Wilde que me regala Lily siempre que encuentra la ocasión, la deliciosa y a veces hasta hogareña comida de Hogwarts, los paseos solitarios en tardes lluviosas, con el siempre tan útil hechizo impermeable como único acompañante o una buena pastilla de chocolate negro y amargo antes de irme a dormir. Porque sino yo ya no sería Remus Lupin, sino otro.

Otro que no es ni la mente criminal detrás de los Merodeadores, ni el callado y en teoría buen chico que observa, discreta y silenciosamente, el recorrido de las afortunadas gotas de agua por el pecho de Sirius, detrás de su demasiado largo flequillo rubio pajizo.

Y los largos, finos y fluidos mechones del pelo oscuro _como la boca de un lobo_ de Sirius Black son igual que la tinta. Crean múltiples formas en el fondo blanco de la almohada y las sábanas. Así que cuando, cansado y legañoso, vuelvo de la maldita reunión de prefectos y le veo, me derrumbo y me muero. De cansancio, de placer, de aturdimiento, de expresión beatífica y uniforme de Quittiditch sudado y lleno de barro encima de mi cama, de resignada diversión y del callado humor inglés que en teoría poseo, de un extrañamente quieto y dormido Sirius con la nota que le dejé en aun en las manos, de un Sirius en toda su gloriosa desfachatez.

**Por lo visto, las (espero que buenas) intenciones de Wir han servido, y mi ego ha aumentado un poquitín (más), así que os lo digo. Al releermelo me ha gustado, no tanto como para correrme de la emoción, pero si lo suficiente para que una sonrisillas de esas medio invisibles se instalara en mi cara ;D**

**Y va dedicado a...**** Bueno, ****a mi****, obviamente, porque soy la mejor (Mery, te has pasao con los ánimos) ****y a todas la que estuvieron en la "quedada" de escritoras tristes y sin inspiración para lo del flashfic, usease, Wirhaven, Joanne y Toxic**** (y yo, que soy una notas, ya lo había acabado, pero bueno... ¬¬).**


End file.
